Cover Story
by TimeLord1992
Summary: Strange happenings are afoot in Cardiff. Murder, deceit and cover ups. Can the team find out what's behind it all?
1. Chapter 1

Cover Story

Owen  
Monday

"God the Welsh are rude drivers" Owen thought to himself as a red Peugeot 206 pulled out in front of his blue Honda S2000 just before the multi-story car park in Cardiff Bay. Although he had clearance to park right on the bay Owen quite fancied the walk from the multi-story to the hub. He would have told himself it was so he could enjoy the fresh air but Owen couldn't really enjoy the fresh air anymore on account of him being dead. "Funny the things you miss" Owen mused to himself grabbing his work bag off the passenger seat and locking his car up. As he exited the car park and crossed the road Owen checked his phone. 2 new messages displayed on his phone behind the screensaver of Cheryl Cole he had taken from a recent photoshoot he'd found online and bluetoothed the picture to his phone. He opened up the messages menu and see two new text messages in his inbox waiting to be opened. One from Tosh and one from Tina. Owen opened the message from Tina.

" _Why haven't you called me back? 3 weeks and nothing! I thought we had a good thing going?! Call me soon! Tina xxx"_

Owen hit reply:

" _Sorry Tina, Owen Harper is dead. All the best for the future. O"_

The reply from Tina came back as quick as a flash:

" _FUCK YOURSELF!"_

"I would if I had a blood supply" Owen joked to himself but thought better of sending that back as a reply. Owen had to smile to himself though, 3 weeks ago all Owen really cared about outside of work was his little black book and what the latest score was on bed post notches, but at this moment in time he couldn't care less to be honest. Although he would have been lying to himself if he pretended he didn't miss shagging. Owen glanced back down at his phone and opened Tosh's message:

" _Owen, heads up, Jack is pissed you're 15 mins late. He has an autopsy for you to perform he's waiting on. See you soon, Toshiko xx"_

"Shit!" Owen thought to himself has hit reply:

" _Cheers for the heads up Tosh. Be there in 5"_

Owen took a long look out over the bay. "Just another day in the death of Owen Harper" he said to himself out loud as he started jogging towards the hub.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen

Monday

"Ok Rhys, have a good day. Speak to you soon". Gwen had just ended her call when she felt a presence behind her. "Listening in to other people's conversations again eh Jack? Got nothing better to do?" she jokingly teased winking at her handsome boss. "Believe me I DO have better things to do then find out if Rhys had 2 Danishes or 3 with his morning coffee" replied Jack. "No. Actually I need your help. I have a body in the morgue waiting for Owen to do an autopsy on. I've got Toshiko patching up a massive hole in UNIT's security network as a favour to a friend, don't ask, and I am in desperate need of a strong, hot black coffee but Ianto is picking up office supplies in Merthyr" "Okay, so what do you need my help with then?" asked Gwen. "I need to use your policing skills and contacts. Get your cute little ass down to Cardiff police station and find out if they've had any reports of a missing white woman aged early twenties in the last 48 hours" Jack explained. "And might I ask why?" replied Gwen still slightly blushing from Jack's compliment about her cute arse. "Because I have a girl in my morgue waiting for Owen. She was found this morning by a young couple floating in the bay, only thing is she has puncture marks on her neck that strangely resemble a weevil's bite. I'll explain more later when we're all back together again. But if the body has been dumped in the bay I'm thinking it's probably not an accident. "Okay, fair enough" said Gwen "But why can't Tosh just do a search on her computer? Be much quicker". "Like I said, she's busy, plus this needs the personal touch and you're just the right girl for the job" explained Jack. "Take the SUV if you like" he said as turned not before winking at her. "Great" Gwen thought to herself. Well at least she could pick herself up a cappuccino at Starbuck's on the way over to the station, and having thought about it she probably better pick one up for her old friend Andy down at the station too.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto

Monday

"She was quite hot" Ianto thought to himself as he closed the boot down on his old Audi. He was still allowed to like girls he told himself still smiling at the thought of the hot blonde that had just served him at Office Supplies Limited Merthyr Tydfil branch. "Imaginative name eh" he laughed to himself. It was at this point Ianto's stomach rumbled as he smelt burgers cooking from one of those trailers pulled by an old 4X4 that for some strange reasons you always seem to see at retail parks. "Right, let's get a burger and head back to Cardiff" he said to himself as he let his nostrils guide the way to the trailer. Ianto had just paid for his large burger with extra onions (What would Jack say?) and his can of Irn-Bru when he heard his name being called from behind. "Ianto! You alright buddy?" came the voice. Ianto knew that voice, he had heard that voice loads of times, he even attended the owner of that voice's wedding and helped fight a shape shifting alien. That voice belonged to Rhys, long suffering husband to Gwen. "Hi Rhys, how you doing?" asked Ianto. "Yeah good mate, cheers. What you doing up this way then? Asked Rhys, "I had a driver let me down today so I had to do one of his runs to the retail park he added. "Just picking up supplies" Ianto informed him. "Oh, Jack got you running errands again then eh?" teased Rhys gently punching Ianto's arm in a jokey fashion. "Sorry mate only teasing" Rhys laughed. "So how's everyone doing then? Gwen keeping you all on your feet then I sup….." Rhys cut off and the smile dropped from his face. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" enquired Ianto. "I think I just see one of those Weevil thingies in a blue boiler suit running off behind one of those units" explained Rhys anxiously. "Fuck!" Replied Ianto. "Well in that case I'm going to need your help Rhys. You up for it?" "Have I got any choice?" came the reply from a nervous Rhys as they both threw down their burgers and run off towards where Rhys had seen the Weevil.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiko

Monday

 _UNITJay78: All done then?  
TechGirlTosh: Yes, all done. No need to worry now. Still think you could have done it yourself though :P  
UNITJay78: Oh come on, I know I'm good but I'm not Toshiko Sato good!  
TechGirlTosh: I bet you say that to all the girl, don't you?  
UNITJay78: Only the pretty ones ;)  
TechGirlTosh: Oh you _

Tosh was so engrossed in her online conversation with Jay who she knew from her days at UNIT that she didn't even notice Owen enter the hub until she hear Jack shout at him. "Hey Owen, get your bony little butt down to the morgue now!" Tosh looked up to see Owen raising his eyebrows at her. "Rest in peace eh, that's a joke aint it! Tosh hated it when Owen made jokes about his recent fatality. Shuddering, Tosh looked back down at her computer screen.

 _UNITJay78: You still there Toshiko?  
TechGirlTosh: Yeah sorry, got to go now. Say hi to Martha for me when you see her next. Take care xx  
UNITJay78: Okay, will do. Speak to you soon xx_

Tosh clicked off her chat and started clicking around until she found the folder she was looking for. It was the CCTV logs of Cardiff Bay Waterfront from the last twenty-four hours as instructed to by Jack earlier in the morning once she'd finished with her UNIT task. "Anything yet?" asked Jack walking down the stairs from his office. "Not looked yet Jack, sorry." She replied. "Too busy talking to your fancy man?" Jack joked. "He's not my fancy man" Toshiko replied her face now glowing red with embarrassment as she clicked on the first file and begun watching.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen

Monday

"Ok then, why are you really here? It's obvious you're not just here to see me" Andy asked Gwen. Andy knew her to well she thought as she drained the dregs of the cappuccino from her Starbucks cup. "No, I need to ask you if you have any reports of any missing women in the last twenty-four hours. Blonde, early to mid-twenties?" asked Gwen. "Well it's funny you should say that" replied Andy "I overheard something that I probably shouldn't have in the gents earlier. Two blokes from CID were talking about an undercover that they who is currently MIA, hasn't checked in in over twenty-four hours. They're all running about up there like headless chickens apparently". "Hmm, interesting" said Gwen her face now frowning like it always does when her brain goes into investigation mode. "Happen to catch her name at all?" she asked. "As it happens I did actually, it's DC Chloe Shields. I was actually going to get in touch with you today to see if you could use your Torchwood clearance to look into it for me. 'Cos I was thinking right, if I could find her, I mean who knows, I might even get offered to join CID" answered Andy. "I tell you what I'll have a look into it" said Gwen. Just then her phone chimed to inform her that she had just received a text message. She reached into her new bag, which no one at Torchwood had noticed or commented on yet by-the-way and pulled her phone out. ' _1 New SMS – xx Rhys xx'_ her phone read as she opened the text message.

" _Babe, you won't belive this! Me and Ianto have caught an alien in Merthyr. On route to Cardiff. ETA 40 mins. Bring coffee. Luv ya hunnie xxx"_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" exclaimed Gwen. "Sorry Andy I'm going to have to run, emergency back at HQ, text me if you hear anything else won't you?" "Will do, and hey Gwen, don't keep me out of the loop like you usually do eh? I am good at this sort of stuff you know, and I really could do with a promotion" replied Andy. Gwen just smiled at him, gave him a peck on the cheek and headed out of the police station and towards the SUV.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto

Monday

Ianto and Rhys were silent for a few minutes in Rhys' cab of his lorry until he had finished texting Gwen. "Did you ask her to bring coffee?" asked a sweaty Ianto to an equally sweaty Rhys who was still trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, course I did" Rhys replied. The two turned each other and burst out laughing. "Man that was fun wasn't it?!" laughed Ianto. "I think I'll stick to haulage management if you don't mind mate" replied Rhys.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Came a noise from inside Rhys' trailer. That would be the sound of a massively pissed off Weevil which they had managed to bundle into Rhys' lorry after a short foot chase and a few hits and scratches later from the aforementioned alien. Ianto had wondered why the Weevil's boiler suit was covered in blood and what the hell the Weevil was doing so far out from Cardiff? The rift didn't spread as far as Merthyr did it? However he decided he would worry about this when all three of them were back at the hub. Oh how he could have kissed Rhys for being in the right time and the right place and how Rhys does love a second breakfast when he's out on a mid-morning delivery run.

"Right, we'd better get our friend here back to the hub and get Owen to look at our cuts and bruises" informed Ianto. "What about the supplies you came out to get in your car?" Asked Rhys "Should we go back and get them?" "Nah fuck 'em, I'm dying for a coffee" Ianto replied. They were both still laughing when Rhys started the truck and turned out of the retail park back towards Cardiff.


	7. Chapter 7

Owen

Monday

"Autopsy report all done Jack. Turns out it is the undercover copper Gwen was telling Tosh about, and even more surprising it's death by Weevil" "Good, they will all be back soon we can all go through it together in the conference room" Jack informed. "Rhys will be there too" he added. "What?" asked a puzzled Owen. "Long story, I'll explain later". "Look Jack, about this morning…" Owen started. "Overslept?" Jack interrupted. "Ha ha very funny" Owen quipped sarcastically. "It's just…" Jack cut him off "Forget about it just don't let it become a regular thing. I know you've been through a lot, what with dying and all, but don't let your work slip. You're a bloody good doctor and you know it! We need you!" Owen might have blushed if he hadn't of been dead. Instead he gave Jack a half smile and left the office.

As he was walking down the stairs he noticed Tosh's face light up as she was staring at her computer screen. Even though he was never really interested in Toshiko romantically he did sometimes miss that look of lust she'd sometimes have plastered all over face for him while he was doing something like changing his T-Shirt or when he had got back to work after working out at the gym. He guessed she was still interested in him romantically but he had recently been noticing her giving him a few pity looks. He was the one who should be giving her the pity looks he thought, after all she was the one in love with a dead man.

"Got something there Tosh" Owen asked her inquisitively. "I do. I have your girl being dumped in to the bay at 4am this morning by two people in black hoodies" Owen leaned over Tosh's shoulder and closer into the computer screen. "What the hell is that chained to that lamppost Tosh? Is that a Weevil?" asked Owen. "I'm afraid to say it is Owen. We better tell Jack" answered a worried Tosh.


End file.
